Eternity
by Fly With Converse
Summary: Luke is a vampire, Percy is a demigod. Luke has been alone for the last two hundred years, cursed to live forever as a vampire. He wanted nothing more than to die, but when he meets Percy will he find reason to live?  Adopted from Vampiri Amare.
1. Alone

Eternity

**A/N: In case you haven't heard, recently, yesterday I believe, Vampiri Amare, one of my best online friends, her parents forced her to quit FF, and so she asked me to adopt it, as a last request. I couldn't say no. Please, go check out her originals, before they get taken down. Now. Please.**

Luke Castellan wasn't like everyone else; wasn't even alive like everyone else, at least not in the sense of the word. He'd been cursed by Aphrodite to live forever, to be forever beautiful, and yet, to never truly be alive. Doesn't sound like much of a curse, but after the first hundred years of living forever young, and watching all those you love die, It gets pretty bad.

What Luke was, is commonly referred to as a vampire. The creatures of the night, forever cursed to wander the earth, alone. And Luke felt that solitude keenly, he longed for the sweet release of death, and yet, even that was out of his reach.

As Luke roamed the streets of New York City, he thought of his predicament. Of just how alone he truly was; he'd lost everything he'd ever known, his family, his friends, his life…. And he couldn't escape this eternity of loneliness, the only way for him to die was for someone who loved him to set him free. And since no one loved him, he was forever bound to this fate.

Luke stopped, catching scent of someone down an ally to his left, a potential meal…. Though the vampire hated taking the lives of others, he had no choice. If he didn't drink human blood on a monthly basis he would lose all control, going on a savage rampage, killing at least twenty humans before he was sated. So he found taking the life of one human was far more preferable, and he tried to make sure he only fed off those close to death, or those who no longer wanted this life.

Luke turned down the ally, moving to the shadows and making his way towards a middle aged drunken man, his stringy black hair was matted over his eyes, making him less likely to notice Luke. As the vampire neared the man he used his innate abilities to put the man to sleep, then came closer, moving behind and propping the fallen man up, and shifting his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Luke leaned in, placing his mouth over the man's neck. Luke could feel the throbbing pulse already, and he dreaded taking this man's life. But he knew it was the lesser of two evils, so he pierced the man's neck with his fangs. Sucking out his lifeblood, Luke's world became clouded by the sweetness of the blood, he sucked harder, forcing more blood into his mouth.

As Luke's universe centered on the delicious liquid flowing into his mouth everything hazed, all he knew was the sweet taste, the power which flowed into him as he drank was exquisite, addicting even. Finally Luke pulled back, blood dripping from his chin, having drained the man dry, he felt renewed now, powerful and refreshed. But then came the guilt, the realization that he'd just taken a life. Luke crumpled to the ground, sobbing tearlessly, when he hungered for the blood, the seriousness of his actions never dawned on him, only when he was sated did he feel the sorrow.

Just then someone walked into the ally-way, upon seeing the dead man; with blood staining his clothing and neck, the person screamed, calling out for the police. Luke stood and tried to avoid being seen, he used his unnatural speed to leave the scene, he quickly fled the city proper, running towards Long Island Sound.

Luke continued running, trying to escape the reality of what he'd done, as he always did after a kill. Suddenly a strange smell filled Luke's senses, it was blood, but not regular human blood, it smelled different, it didn't call to Luke like human blood did, it still smelled good, but not something that the vampire felt the need to drink of. Luke stopped running, wanting to find the source of this scent, he silently followed the smell through a small expanse of forest.

When Luke was nearing the source of the strange smell, he found himself on the beach, but still hidden by the some sparse trees. Ahead of him was the source of the scent, a black haired boy, who looked to be about sixteen, about a year younger then Luke had been when he was cursed.

The boy was tall, about six feet, had short black hair, and was wearing an orange shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' on it, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Luke watched the boy mesmerized, he was beautiful, and Luke knew the boy was more than human.

Suddenly the boy turned to where Luke was hiding in the shadows, drawing a pen from his pocket, he uncapped it and a bronze sword appeared in his hands. The boy looked straight at Luke, despite the darkness, "Who are you!" He asked, sounding slightly afraid. Luke felt strangely compelled to face the boy, and not run like he'd planned. Following this compulsion, Luke stepped out of the shadows to face the strange teen.

The boy seemed to calm a bit, seeing it was only a fellow teen, but he kept his sword up and ready. Luke raised his hands in a calming gesture, "I'm just out for a walk." He lied. The boy seemed unconvinced, he kept his leveled at Luke. "Who are you?" He asked for the second time. "Luke, Luke Castellan. I live in the city, I was just out for a walk." Luke answered, trying to sound scared, since the boy did after all, have a bronze sword leveled at him.

The dark haired boy seemed to relax a bit more, he lowered his sword to his side, but kept it out, just in case. Luke took a few steps closer, and the boy tensed, looking at Luke strangely for a minute, then raising is sword again, "You're not human!" the boy accused. Luke sighed, wondering how this boy had known, but then again, the boy wasn't what he appeared to be either.

"Neither are you." Luke retorted, a small smirk on his lips, he now recognized that the boy was a demigod, just as he had been before he was cursed. The boy paused, a puzzled look crossing his face, then he scowled. "And the fact that you know that proves my point, you aren't human." The boy said, confirming his suspicions. Luke kept calm, making sure his posture showed that he meant no harm.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I know you're a demigod, I was too." Luke said, deciding it was okay to tell the boy a little about himself. The boy frowned, "If you _were_ a demigod, then what are you now?" he asked, sounding puzzled. Luke knew he shouldn't reveal that he was a vampire; no one took that well.

But Luke also knew that the demigod would figure it out on his own, and that would be considerably worse. "Well, I'm a vampire. But I'm not going to hurt you, I hate taking lives…." Luke admitted, keeping his hands raised. The dark haired demigod frowned, looking confused. He raised his sword, and moved back a few steps, puzzled that Luke had admitted he was a monster. Usually the monster just attacked without warning.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked the boy, keeping his sword between them. Luke honestly didn't know the answer to that himself, he just felt compelled to answer this boy. "I…, I don't know?" the vampire answered honestly, with a puzzled from on his face.

The demigod didn't look convinced, "What do you mean?" he asked, keeping a good distance between them. Luke just shook his head, "I just feel a compulsion to be honest with you…. I can't explain it." He answered, letting his confusion show in his voice. The demigod teen still seemed skeptic, "How do I know you're not just getting me to let my guard down? Vampires are known for their trickery…." He reasoned.

Luke looked the boy in the eye, "I'm not here to hurt you, I only came because your scent doesn't call to me, not like human blood…. I was curious to see what you were." The vampire answered, keeping up his honestly. The demigod seemed to be growing more relaxed, his sword was resting at his side again.

"Well now you've seen, what now?" Asked the boy, still thinking this may be some clever ploy. Luke frowned, knowing the boy expected him to leave, but he didn't want to go. This demigod's presence was…, enticing. Luke lowered his head, "I'll leave you alone now…." Said the vampire, saddened that he was leaving.

Luke started to walk away, but was stopped in his tracks by an ear piercing cry. The vampire and demigod turned in the direction of the sound, gawking at the sight they were met with; three black winged hags flying towards them. The creatures wings were black feathered, they had elongated claws, which had blood caked at the tips, and their teeth were all razor sharp, and many were jutting out from their closed mouths.

The demigod paled, "Keres'!" he said, pointing at the creatures. Luke moved to the boy's side, deciding to stand and fight beside him. Then the creatures drew closer, swooping down towards the two teens….


	2. Scars

Luke stood beside the demigod, ready for the swooping death spirits. As they closed in Luke used his vampiric strength and agility to jump up at one, grabbing it by a leg and pulling it out of the air. While the teenage demigod put his sword to use, swinging it at one of the keres, scoring a gash along the creature's stomach, the beast's lifeblood spurted out, black ichor staining his face and shirt.

Luke made quick work of the creature he'd grabbed, tearing it's head from it's shoulders. The vampire turned, hearing his fighting companion cry out; the last keres had slashed it's horrid claws across the young demigod's face, he fell back, clutching the wounds. Luke snarled in anger, moving in a blur he jumped over to the beast, gripping a wing and ripping it from the creature's body. "Eeck! You won't escape us forever, your unnatural soul will be ours!" The keres gasped out. Before Luke punched the creature in it's frail chest, snapping bone with the force of the blow, the keres fell back to the ground, disintegrating into dust.

Luke quickly turned to the fallen demigod, rushing to his side. The boy was bleeding, blood trickling from the multiple scratches on his face, Luke felt a small tug of blood lust, but it wasn't as strong as with humans, so he resisted without much effort. Luke quickly knelt by the boy, lifting him and cradling him in his lap. The demigod opened his eyes, they were glazing, but he managed to focus on Luke, "Ghhh…, take me to Camp. Ambrosia…." The dark haired boy mumbled out, hand weakly gesturing to the right.

Luke looked where he was pointing, and could just make out the shape of buildings through a small expanse of forest. The vampire turned back to the boy, seeing that he'd passed out, whether from pain or blood loss, Luke didn't know. The vampire lifted the boy into his arms, then stood, holding the boy with ease thanks to his vampiric strength. Then Luke turned in the direction the boy had been pointing and started running.

He came into a clearing, with Greek style buildings scattered all around it. Luke had heard of the demigod camps during his two hundred years as a vampire, and he recognized this as one of them. The vampire spotted some teens standing near a cabin, so he tried to act as human as possible and called out to them. A blond girl rushed over, followed by a few more teens. "Oh gods…, Percy!" The girl gasped out, face paling when she saw the wounds on the demigods face.

"What happened!" The girl demanded, looking accusingly at Luke, her hand going to the dagger at her waist. "Keres' attacked us, I didn't do this!" Luke defended himself, not liking the girl's accusing glare. A blond boy rushed up to Luke's side, gesturing the unconscious boy, "Give him to me, I'll take him to the infirmary." The boy said, holding out his arms. Luke tentatively handed over the teen, knowing he'd have some explaining to do since the demigods were in close enough proximity to recognize that he wasn't human.

Once the unconscious boy—who Luke determined was named Percy—was gone the blond girl took a step back, keeping her hand on the dagger at her waist. "What are you?" She asked, voice somewhere between anger and accusation. Luke knew this wouldn't go well, he was already being mistrusted, "I'm…, a vampire. But I didn't do that! You saw the wounds on his face, and if I'd done it why would I have brought him here?" Luke defended, trying to reason with the girl.

The girl seemed to follow his reasoning, but she still remained cautious. "Why_ did_ you bring him here? You could've just left him to die." The girl said, puzzled as to why a vampire would go out of his way to save a demigod. Luke honestly didn't know that answer himself, but he felt connected to the demigod he'd saved, he'd felt the need to protect him. "I couldn't have done that, I'm not heartless, well not emotionally…." Luke said, hoping the girl would just believe him.

The girl seemed to look Luke over for a minute, then shook her head. "Aren't vampires supposed to be blood thirsty monsters?" She asked skeptically. Luke sighed in frustration, "We are, sort of…. But your demigod blood doesn't interest me, it's not like human blood. And besides, we can control ourselves when we're sated." He tried to explain, hoping the girl would listen.

The girl glared, "So you admit you've killed a human recently?" she accused as much as asked. Luke groaned, preparing to make a run for it, not wanting to kill these demigods unnecessarily. "I have no choice, I didn't choose this 'life'!" The vampire said, backing up slowly, about to turn and run.

The girl seemed puzzled, "Wait, don't leave…. You saved Percy, so I guess you're not all bad. But if you try anything, we won't hesitate to kill you." She said, sounding uncertain. Luke gave an unneeded sigh of relief, he wanted to see this Percy again, though he didn't understand why it was important to him. "Thank you, I won't do anything." Luke promised, grateful that this girl was allowing him a measure of trust.

The girl's hand left her dagger, and she gestured towards the building the blond boy had taken Percy, "Come on, let's go check on Percy." The girl said, turning in that direction. Luke followed beside her, keeping at a comfortably safe distance for her sake. "So, what's your name?" The girl asked as they walked. "Luke, and yours?" The vampire answered, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Annabeth. So, Luke, what were you doing out here?" The blond girl asked. "I was just going for a run on the beach." Luke lied, sticking to the story he'd told Percy. They reached the infirmary then, and walked into the open sided pavilion. Luke spotted Percy at once, he was lying on a cot with two teens standing over him, one muttering some sort of prayer, and the other feeding him small blocks of a strange substance.

Annabeth quickly moved to his side, and Luke followed her, they stood a few feet away, watching the two demigods work to heal Percy. Luke felt a strange need to know who Annabeth was to Percy, "So, is he your boyfriend?" the vampire asked, hoping the answer was no. "No, I'm his best friend." Annabeth answered, sounding almost remorseful.

Luke inwardly sighed with relief, happy that Percy appeared to be single; since no one else had come to check on him, the vampire assumed that if the dark haired demigod did have a girlfriend, she would be here now. For some reason the thought that Percy was single made Luke glad, and strangely hopeful.

Percy started to come to, he groaned and his eyes fluttered open, instantly locking with Luke's. The vampire felt a strange flutter in his stomach, and quickly looked down. While Annabeth moved closer to Percy, "Percy. Are you okay?" She asked hopefully.

Percy nodded, "Just caught me by surprise…." He said, sounding stronger now. The demigod looked back to Luke, "Thanks for saving me." He offered, "And sorry about being rude to you before…." He added apologetically. Luke offered a smile, "It's alright, you had every right to be suspicious." He said graciously.

Percy smiled somewhat sheepishly, sitting up on the cot, "Did you kill the other keres'?" he asked, sounding slightly embarrassed about getting hurt as he had. Luke nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that; it may have been my fault they were there. The keres' have been hunting me for a while, because I'm alive when I shouldn't be…." The vampire explained.

Annabeth seemed to tense slightly, angry that Luke was responsible for getting Percy hurt. Percy seemed to be more understanding, "It's alright, no real harm was done." Percy offered, sounding genuine. Luke smiled in thanks for the boy's kindness. Annabeth turned to Luke, "Well, I guess you should get going, we wouldn't want to waste your time any more than we already have." She said rather rudely.

Luke nodded, catching the thinly veiled hint; he wasn't wanted here. "Yeah, I'll be going now, goodbye Percy." Luke said, trying to keep his sorrow out of his voice. Percy scowled at Annabeth, "Wait, you don't have to leave…. I mean, you could stay for awhile, if you want…." The demigod said, sounding slightly nervous.

Luke smiled at his kindness, "I would hate to impose…," the vampire started, looking at Annabeth as he spoke. Percy quickly cut in, "It wouldn't be imposing, I'd really like to get to know you better. And it's really late…. Vampires sleep, right?" he said, trying to find reasons for Luke to stay.

"Yeah, we sleep. But are you sure the camp directors would be alright with me being here?" Luke asked, thinking he most likely wouldn't be allowed to stay, even for a little while longer. Percy grinned, "Yeah, Chiron and Mr. D wouldn't mind at all, vampires don't even drink demigod blood, right?" he said.

Luke shook his head, "No, demigod blood isn't even really tempting." The vampire said, offering a small smile. Percy grinned again, "Okay then, you can stay, I mean…, if you want too." The demigod said, sounding slightly awkward.

Luke nodded, "I'd like that." He said, and Percy smiled, climbing up off the cot. One of the demigods who'd been attending his scars gave Percy a little jar, "Here, put this on the scars, they might not fully heal, but this'll help them stay sealed." The boy said, then turned and walked out of the pavilion. Percy reached a hand up to feel his face, running his hand over the three scars; one starting at the right side of his forehead, and ending after running through his left eyebrow, one starting at his right cheek bone and running down just above his lip, ending mid-left cheek, and the last one running from mid-right cheek over the right edge of his bottom lip, and ending at the left side of his jaw.

Percy winced slightly as he ran his hands over the scars, but just shrugged afterwards, then turned towards Luke and Annabeth, "Come on, let's get out of here." Percy said, then started making his way out of the infirmary. Luke and Annabeth followed after him, the blond girl throwing a slight glare at the vampire. Percy was moving towards the cabins, They stopped outside of his cabin for a little bit talking, then Annabeth had to leave, because it was time for curfew, leaving Luke and Percy alone.

Luke didn't know where he was supposed to sleep, so he asked Percy, "Oh, you can sleep in my cabin, if you want. You're technically not a demigod since you're a vampire, so you can stay in any cabin." Percy explained. Luke nodded, "Your cabin is fine, if you don't mind having me here…." The vampire said, trying to stay polite.

Percy nodded, "I don't mind at all, and besides, I still want to get to know you." The demigod said with a smile. Luke offered a small smile of his own then followed Percy into the cabin, looking forward to getting to know the young demigod….

(From Vampiri Amare to explain some stuff):

**A/N: Okay so what'd you think? Oh and I forgot to mention this before but; in the previous chapter I mentioned that Luke wanted to die, but the only way to do so is for someone who loves him to free him. What I meant was is; the only way for his soul—yes vampires still have souls—to survive the death is for someone who loves him to set him free, otherwise his soul dies too. But yes, his physical body can still be killed, but it is ofc very hard to do so. Anyways, review! Please? I honestly live on reviews…. They keep me alive and writing, and without them, I could shrivel up and die…. And you wouldn't want me to shrivel up and die, would you?**

**PS: I still forgot to properly mention this; when I said Luke wanted to die, I meant he wanted his souls freedom, as in release from eternity. When the keres' try to kill Luke, if he would let them that would just result in soul death. The only way for soul release is for someone who loves him to set him free.**


	3. Look into Luke's Past

**A/N From Vampiri Amare: This chapter is mostly a deeper look into Luke. A look into afterlife of Luke to be more precise, namely, his reasoning for wanting to die, and other various issues he has with being a vampire. Oh And Thank you sooooo much to everyone who has reviewed, they are my life force.**

Luke followed Percy into the cabin, and they sat across from each other on separate bunks. Percy began to talk, telling Luke that they had plenty of time to get to know each other, since he usually went to sleep around one AM, and it was only eleven PM now. "Thanks again for saving me back there." Percy said, offering a grateful smile.

Luke frowned momentarily, "If I hadn't been there you wouldn't have needed saving…." The vampire said, sounding slightly guilty. "It wasn't really your fault, and besides, that doesn't change the fact that you saved me." Percy said politely. Luke smiled, grateful for Percy's kindness.

"So, how is life here? I was supposed to come, before I was turned into a vampire." Luke said, voice turning slightly saddened as he finished. "It's really pretty great. I came when I was twelve, and I've been on some quests since then, and there has been a lot of changes, but it's really nice." Percy told the vampire. Luke wished he could've had such a life; to have lived and enjoyed the mortal experience, not this life where to live, he had to kill on a regular basis.

"And what about your godly parent? My dad has pretty much stopped thinking of me as his son, and I have little contact with him." Luke said, trying not to sound resentful. Percy had a similar look to Luke's, "Well, I don't see him much, but he occasionally sends me a gift, or sign, stuff like that…." The dark haired teen said, not really sounding resentful, but more wistful, like he wished for more contact with his father.

"I know how you feel, when I was still mortal it was like that for me." Luke told the demigod, glad he'd found common ground. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you become a vampire? And what is life as a vampire like?" Percy asked, genuinely curious, the demigod moving to sit next to Luke on the bunk. Percy's question sparked memories in Luke, memories he generally avoided, but he decided he would tell this teen who he felt strangely connected to. And soon found himself revealing far more than he'd intended. As Luke spoke the memories replayed themselves in his head….

_Luke had become a creature of the night thanks to Aphrodite; the goddess had made sexual advances on a seventeen year old Luke, who had denied her, refusing to give in to her charms. Angered by his refusal, Aphrodite had cursed him to be forever young, forever beautiful. But also to have to murder to survive, and if he didn't feed then he would kill more and more, going on an uncontrollable rampage, and that Luke knew from experience, was far worse._

_After that Luke had been thrown out into the streets of 19__th__ century New York, his parents, upon learning of his aberration, wanted nothing to do with him. At first Luke had thought nothing of the curse, thought of it as a gift really. Until about three weeks later, when the thirst came…. Luke had been living in a shelter, stealing from nearby establishments to survive._

_When one night, he felt a horrible burn in his throat, he woke up gasping, clawing at his throat. When he recovered from the initial shock, he realized he could hear the heartbeats and pulses of the other humans in the room calling to him, singing sweetly with promises of relief and restoration. Luke had silently crept across the room, to a sleeping figure, it was a man who appeared to be in his late forties, with receding brown hair, and worried wrinkles lining his face._

_Luke had knelt beside the man, he instinctively reached out mentally, feeling the man's subconscious, not knowing how he was doing it, Luke deepened the mans sleep. When he felt as though the man wouldn't awaken, Luke had lifted the man to his chest, cradling him from behind then shifting his neck aside, exposing the pulsing veins. Luke was acting purely on instinct, wasn't at all aware of the consequences of his actions._

_Luke moved down, placing his open mouth over the mans neck, fangs positioned directly above a central vein. Luke's fangs pierced the mans skin; warm liquid flowing into his mouth, the taste was unlike anything Luke had ever experienced, it was unexplainably delicious, causing Luke's world to haze, everything becoming centered on the sweet nectar flowing into him._

_Luke pulled the man's neck closer, sucking harder so as to force more blood into his mouth. When finally the man was drained, Luke pulled back, tongue quickly catching the dribbles of blood on the corners of his mouth. As the somewhat sated feeling settled over Luke, he realized what he'd done; that he'd ended an innocent life. The vampire looked down a the dead man, his skin now unnaturally pale, lifeless. Luke choked back a sob, and his eyes stung, but no tears would come._

_Scared and guilty, Luke fled. Fled the corpse, fled the shelter, running a few miles before turning down an ally and collapsing against the wall, quiet, tearless sobs shaking his shoulders. After that night, Luke had tried not to feed again, had ignored his burning thirst a month later, and continued ignoring it for another two weeks. Then everything had hazed, becoming distant, like Luke was watching from outside his body. He had went on a rampage through a hospital, sneaking into the building in the dead of night and draining more than four people before he felt truly sated._

_After that Luke had fled New York, fleeing far into the wilds of Canada. There he had hunted on a monthly basis, trying to only kill humans who were either close to death, or no longer wanted to live. It was a horrid existence, every time he killed a human he would cry, though tears would never come. And he would wait until he knew he was close to losing control before feeding again, and then he would regret it immediately afterwards._

_Soon Luke had tried to kill himself, by leaping from an enormous three hundred foot cliff, onto the jagged rocks below. But Aphrodite had stopped him, showing a measure of kindness and explaining a few things to Luke. If he were to die by any hands other than those of a loved one, he would be completely gone, no afterlife, no rebirth. And while Luke almost felt that would be a better alternative, Aphrodite had showed him in detail how horrible that would be…._

_So Luke found himself stuck in the undead existence again, slowly learning to control himself around humans, to accept this existence in a way. Soon he was ready to move back into more densely populated areas, and he had wasted no time in exploring the world…. But gradually he tried to lessen the time between his feedings, wanting to lower the amount of lives he ended._

_And soon, after three long, painful months, his control had left him again. He killed seventeen men and women, and one young boy in a small village in Russia before feeling sated and regaining his senses. After that horrific event, Luke had fled again, realizing the need to feed was necessary. Soon Luke found himself searching for a way out of this life again, he remembered Aphrodite telling him the only way to release his soul was for one who loved him to set him free._

_So he found a lover, with his vampiric looks and charm it wasn't hard. A girl of sixteen years named Thalia Grace, he soon found himself deeply in love with her. And even after he revealed his monstrous nature she had stayed by his side, holding him, and comforting him after his kills. But soon, that too had to end. When Thalia turned twenty Luke found himself preparing to ask her to end his existence, and he knew she would be able to, she was strong and brave, and would understand his plight._

_But one night, in their small cottage in the English country side, Thalia had slipped while cutting carrots, slicing a gash in her hand. Luke had lost all control at the sight of her blood, he had attacked her, losing any semblance of the man she had loved. Luke had snapped her neck, then drained her dry…. After recovering from his blood lust induced fit, Luke had seen Thalia's broken and drained body._

_He had fallen to the floor in a fit on tearless sobs, cradling Thalia's lifeless corpse close, trying to deny reality. Luke spent the next week in the cabin with Thalia's corpse, just holding her lifeless body close, refusing to even sleep. Again Aphrodite had taken pity on him, she came down in human form and comforted him for the next month, burying Thalia with him, and helping him to recover from his loss, then helping him to find humans already near to death before feeding from them._

_But the goddess still wouldn't remove her curse, and she soon left Luke. In many ways returning him to where he'd started, after that, Luke tried to kill himself again, not caring that there would be nothing after that. But this time Hermes made him incapable of doing so, but the god couldn't, or wouldn't remove his curse. Soon Luke accepted that he was stuck in this 'life' and soon came to fear the nothingness after this life again. He vowed to never again use love to find a way out. And he returned to traveling the world, and that is what brought him to New York again…._

By the end of his story Luke was sobbing tearlessly, and Percy was holding him close, comforting him and listening sadly with tears streaming down his face as the vampire told his dark history. Luke had revealed far more than he'd intended, but he found that he didn't regret it. Telling Percy those things had been very freeing, and had made him feel almost alive in a way.

Percy held Luke close, whispering comforting words as he leaned back against the bed, pulling Luke down with him, the vampire's head resting on his chest. Percy stroked Luke's hair, hands sliding through the blond locks, as he comforted the sobbing vampire. Soon Luke drifted off to sleep, and Percy smiled sadly, feeling strangely drawn to the vampire.

The demigod didn't even think about the awkwardness of this situation, he felt a strange sense rightness and comfort from it, in fact. Soon he drifted to sleep too, an arm sliding around Luke's waist and pulling them closer together…


	4. Staying

Luke woke up feeling an arm around his waist, and his head on someone's chest. The vampire opened his eyes, looking up at Percy, he remembered everything from last night now; all he'd told Percy and how Percy had comforted him. That brought a small smile to Luke's lips, but he also felt the awkwardness of the situation. He started to slip out of Percy's hold, but when he attempted to move the sleeping demigod instinctively pulled him closer.

Luke stifled a chuckle, finding this whole situation absurd. Then Percy started to wake up, he opened a groggy green eye and smiled at Luke, then as realization set in he blushed deeply. And the dark haired demigod quickly released his hold on Luke, sitting up and placing a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh…, sorry?" Percy said embarrassedly. "It's alright…." Luke replied, sounding a bit embarrassed himself. The vampire flipped his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, Percy following behind him. The demigod still had a light blush coloring his cheeks as he made his way to his dresser, grabbing some clothes before going into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and leaving Luke to recover from the embarrassment alone.

Luke sighed, a slightly wistful smile playing over his lips. But he quickly wiped the smile from his face, finding his actions curious, and not liking the warm feeling in his chest. He knew he was letting himself grow too attached to Percy, if he didn't stop himself he knew he would fall in love again. And that was something Luke didn't want to do, he knew he wouldn't be very tempted by Percy's blood, so wasn't likely to try and feed from him. But he also knew that if Percy and he became a couple, he would out-live the boy, and would be left alone.

Not to mention the hazardous lifestyle he would be inflicting upon Percy, never living in one place for long, always cautious about human contact. And on the off-chance that Percy's blood became to tempting, a repeat of Thalia. And that thought, Luke couldn't stand, he knew he needed to precede with caution, keep his heart guarded.

Luke shook his head, smirking at his own rambling mind, he was over-thinking this situation… He had simply stayed the night with a demigod he'd saved, never-mind that he'd revealed his entire past to the boy. Just then Percy walked back out of the bathroom, and all confused thoughts left Luke, the vampire smiled, looking Percy over; he was wearing the required 'Camp Half-Blood' orange tee-shirt, and a pair of dark gray jeans. Luke found himself staring, but he quickly caught himself and looked down, if he'd been alive he was sure he would've blushed.

Percy offered a small smile to Luke, then proceeded to pick up a pair of black and white converse shoes by the door, then sat on an empty bunk to put them on. Once he had the shoes on, Percy looked up at Luke, he took in the worn and bloodied clothing, then stood, "Would you like to change clothes, you look like you're the same size as me…." He said, trailing off as he walked over to his dresser, digging through the drawers. He pulled out a long-sleeved camp shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans, he tossed the clothing to Luke, "There you go, I think those will fit." He said.

"Thanks," Luke said, catching the clothes, Percy gestured the bathroom, and Luke walked into it, placing the clothes on the counter and closing the door behind him. Luke lifted off his worn light-gray sweatshirt, dropping it into a corner, then unbuttoned his black jeans, stepping out of them and dropping them next to the shirt. He paused in his green-blue boxer-briefs, studying his reflection in the mirror; He was tall, about six foot two inches, lean and well muscled, and his blond hair was messy, but in a good way. If you looked for the signs of his vampirism, it wasn't hard to see; the pale skin, somewhat gaunt cheeks, and bruise-type shadows under his eyes. But it made him look better, giving him a sort of ethereal appearance.

Luke snapped out of his thoughts, picking up the light blue jeans, he quickly slid them on, finding them to be a comfortable fit, then zipped and buttoned them before picking up the orange long-sleeved 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt. After putting the shirt on, and finding it to fit perfectly, Luke walked back out of the bathroom, to be met by Percy's approving stare.

"Fits you nicely," The half-blood said, sounding proud of his choices. Luke nodded his head, "Yeah, they fit perfectly, thanks again." The vampire said thankfully. "No problem, and you can keep the clothes, I've got too many, and I can always get one of the Hermes campers to steal me more from the camp store." Percy told him with a grin. Luke smiled gratefully, and Percy gestured to the door, "We should probably get to the dining hall, breakfast will be over soon—wait, do vampires eat human food?" the demigod said, pausing and looking questioningly at Luke.

Luke chuckled lightly, "No, but I'd love to join you, if you'll have me?" the vampire said, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Percy smiled broadly, "I'd like that." He said eagerly. Then Percy turned and started out the cabin door, pausing momentarily on the porch and waiting for Luke, once Luke and he started walking towards the dining pavilion they saw Annabeth running towards them.

The blond girl fell into line with the two, "Good morning," Luke offered, "Morning, how'd you guys 'sleep'?" Annabeth replied, tone overly suggestive. Percy stifled a chuckle, "Oh, yeah, we 'slept' great." The half-blood playfully responded, doing air quotes on the word 'slept'. Luke was somewhat baffled by the suggestively playful banter, and felt extremely awkward. He didn't no what to say in this situation so he stayed quiet, just chuckling lightly at their playful chatting.

When they reached the dining pavilion Annabeth left them to join the Athena cabin, and Percy told Luke it was fine for him to sit with him, since he wasn't exactly a demigod anymore. Luke sat at the table while Percy went to get his breakfast, and watched as he offered a portion of it to the gods. When Percy returned to the table they began chatting lightly.

"So, where do you live Luke, if you don't mind my asking that is?" Percy asked, while spooning cereal into his mouth. "Well, I don't really 'live' anywhere, I just go from place to place in New York, a night here, a night there…." Luke answered, trailing off. Percy frowned slightly, "You know, I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind if you stayed here, I mean, if you want to…." The dark haired demigod suggested, hoping the vampire would agree.

Luke didn't know if he should, while the prospect of staying in one place was very tempting—_especially if that place had this particular half-blood,_ Luke thought—it also presented problems; if he ever lost control of his hunger around here it would be bad…. But at the same time, Percy's hopeful tone made him want to say yes even more. And he had to admit, he deeply enjoyed being around the half-blood, and he nearly forgot his caution about falling in love.

"I would love to, but are you sure everyone would be alright with that, I mean, I _am_ a blood-thirsty monster…." Luke said, a hint of shame creeping into his voice. Percy shook his head, "You're not a monster…, and nobody would mind. And besides, I thought demigod blood wasn't tempting for you?" Percy said, almost irritated that Luke thought of himself as a monster. Luke thought for a second, "Well, demigod blood isn't really tempting, but I don't know how I'll feel about it when I'm hungry…." The vampire said, wanting to make sure Percy knew the risks of what he was suggesting.

"I think you'll be able to control yourself, and besides, as long as you don't get too hungry-er-thirsty, you won't lose control." Percy stated simply, smiling slightly at Luke. Luke decided he would just go for it, he was tired of spending this eternity alone, and Percy did make a good point; demigod blood wasn't as tempting as human blood, so this was really the perfect place for him. "Okay, I'll stay, but first I need to know your camp directors are okay with it." Luke said, not able to contain his smile as Percy's face lit with a smile of his own.

"Okay great, we'll talk to Chiron about it after breakfast." Percy said happily, glad that he'd be able to spend more time with this vampire. Luke let his smile remain on his face, his happiness at finally having a possibly permanent home overwhelming, especially since Percy would be here. Though he knew he wasn't supposed to let himself feel this attached, he just couldn't help it, Percy was infectious….

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry for the lack of actual events in that chapter, lol, but I'm always overeager to get chapters out, I just can't help it. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, or just review to let me know whether or not you like it, cuz I only got 1 review for the last chater, and that bummed me to the point where I got a bit writers blocked, so I really do depend on **_**your**_** reviews!**


End file.
